


happiness is too vague

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [7]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Award Winners, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: iKON win Song of The Year at the Melon Music Awards 2018 with Love Scenario, and Jiwon and Hanbin share a private moment at their home.“Hey,” Hanbin repeats for lack of a better thing.Jiwon throws himself at Hanbin, wrapping his arms so tightly around his neck he’s choking him a little.“We did it,” Jiwon whispers so faintly Hanbin only hears it because it’s so close to his ear.





	happiness is too vague

**Author's Note:**

> ikon won soty thats literally all i can say or think about since it happened. here's some double b fluff because that hug they shared was too beautiful not to follow up.

Hanbin’s mind is white noise by the time he closes the door to his room. He’s still dizzy with emotions, and so, so tired he might fall on his knees if he doesn’t get to bed soon.

But he can’t move, he simply rests against the door and looks at his hands, trying to get his brain to process everything that happened today.

Not even five seconds later, someone’s pushing on the door trying to get in.

Hanbin stumbles forward, turning around to see who it is – though he has an idea – and is met with Jiwon’s thousand watt smile.

Hanbin grins. “Hey.”

Jiwon softly closes the door behind him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Hanbin repeats for lack of a better thing.

Jiwon throws himself at Hanbin, wrapping his arms so tightly around his neck he’s choking him a little.

“We did it,” Jiwon whispers so faintly Hanbin only hears it because it’s so close to his ear.

Hanbin prides himself on not crying, on holding back the tears until his throat hurts, on being the one that can always keep it together no matter the situation. But in the privacy of his home, wrapped in Jiwon’s arms, Hanbin lets himself feel the bubble of emotions building up in his chest until it bursts.

The hurt, the stress, the struggles, the past, losing, debuting, the happiness, the love, the present, all of it mushes together.

It starts silently and undetectable, his face scrunching up and his heart pumping in his ears, until he’s shaking with it, ugly sobbing on Jiwon’s shoulder as his eyes burn with tears.

Jiwon moves his arms to Hanbin’s waist to hug him harder. Hanbin tries to hug him back but his arms aren’t strong enough, instead he holds onto the back of his clothes with a death grip, scared he’ll fall down if he lets go.

“Shh, Bin,” Jiwon tries. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

After some time goes by and Hanbin shows no signs he’s going to stop crying soon, Jiwon slowly moves them towards the bed. Without separating an inch, he lies them down together, pressing Hanbin close to his chest so he can cry it out.

A little later, once Hanbin’s only sniffing and breathing fast, Jiwon says in a teasing tone, “You done?”

Hanbin giggles, weakly punching Jiwon in the chest. He takes a deep breath and answers, “Yeah, I think so.”

Jiwon strokes Hanbin’s cheek with his thumb, his other hand drawing circles on his back. “It doesn’t feel real, right?”

“I’m dreaming right now,” Hanbin answers.

“You aren’t, though.”

“It feels like it.”

After a beat of silence, Hanbin looks up to Jiwon’s eyes from under his chin. Jiwon hums in question.

“I love you,” Hanbin states, more sure than he has ever felt about anything before.

Hanbin can tell the second Jiwon stops breathing. He can’t blame him, he’s never said it before.

Their relationship has always been blurry; they’re far beyond friends, but they’ve never given it a label. And it’s easier this way, neither of them likes secrecy, but being open about it would have consequences neither of them are willing to live through. They don’t have to say anything to anyone if there’s nothing to actually say.

But this is a defining moment, this isn’t a casual _I love you_. This is a before and after, a confession, and Hanbin begins to overthink it immediately even in the confidence of what he’s feeling.

A year goes by in Hanbin’s mind, but in reality it only takes three seconds for Jiwon’s face to split into one of his eye smiles, bright and happy in a way Hanbin has never seen in all their years of knowing each other.

“I love you, too,” Jiwon answers.

And suddenly, the implications don’t matter anymore. This is for them and them alone and they don’t owe the world an explanation.

Hanbin surges forward to kiss Jiwon on the lips. It shouldn’t feel different after all the times they’ve kissed before, but the context makes it the best kiss ever.

“Today is the best dream ever,” Hanbin says, lovestruck smile on his face.

Jiwon kisses him again, pressing Hanbin closer to him before saying, “It’s not a dream anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely beta'ed so id appreciate pointing out any mistakes! thank u for reading! comments and kudos are always good, also ikon won soty


End file.
